My One
by xx myth master xx
Summary: Post 4x17. Myka leaves the warehouse to go see Helena and finally confesses but will Helena respond in kind? Will Myka make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**MY ONE**

**Chapter One**

**So here's my first Warehouse 13 FF based right after 4x17…**

The words still echoed in Myka's head.

_I think we're looking at ovarian cancer._

Myka had wanted to laugh. After all her exploits; living on the very brink of death every day, saving the world or a regular basis, she had never imagined going out this way. It seemed almost anti-climatic. She had learnt to protect herself from anything and everything, well almost. She sighed as she realized that her own body betraying her, her own cells mutating to plunge her into a slow, sad death was something never in her control. Myka Ophelia Bering was waging a war with herself and she was afraid the end was near.

The laughter at the table broke her train of thought.

_Right, dinner… _Myka looked over at all the people around her; all the people who were still recovering from the wounds that were cast in the aftermath of the battle with Sykes. Myka didn't want to add to the wounds. This was home. This was family. It would hurt to walk away. But it was the right thing to do. Maybe they would understand, maybe they wouldn't.

"Artie, can I talk to you after?" Myka asked snapping out of her trance.

"Uh… yeah- Claudia stop it! – sure"

Myka excused herself from the table.

It wasn't until hours later when she finally found Artie alone. The house was quiet; everyone had retreated to their rooms.

"You wanted to talk" Artie raised his bushy eyebrows.

"Yeah, I want to take a while off"

"Okay" Artie frowned "We have a few pings lined up, but you could take the weekend"

"No Artie, I mean more of a sabbatical"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just- all this saving the world, almost dying stuff is finally catching up with me. I just need to take some time and sort out my head"

"Okay" Artie said cautiously "how much time are we talking about?"

"A month?"

"A month! Myka, I-" Artie paused when he saw a gaunt look pass over Myka's face before she quickly replace it with a vacant smile "I'll have to talk to Mrs. Fredrick. But are you sure you're fine?"

"Thanks Artie! Oh and when you see her tell her I'd like a word"

The next day Artie told her she could go. Myka was all set to leave without a goodbye but as a thought crossed her mind she decided against it. She had left them like that once before and that didn't turn out too well. Myka knew she had to face them, but she also knew she could never tell them.

"Mykes, off to Denver?" Pete came in with his usual nonchalant behavior.

"No-Yes. I mean I-"

"Myka's hiding something" Claudia teased as she came up from behind "Jinxy! Your services are required"

"It's nothing guys. Just taking some time off"

"Geez! Defensive much?" Claudia mumbled.

"Well, bye then" Myka smiled as she lugged she bag out the door.

It took her nineteen hours to drive there. The place where she had last seen her, the woman who so easily took her breath away. Myka never thought she'd find herself out on the driveway of the woman she swore wouldn't chase after. The woman who didn't stop her. The woman who made Myka's heart pump so hard, it might as well beat out of her chest.

She looked around. So much had changed since then. Myka remembered wanting to never let go of H.G. when they hugged. She remembered the hitch in her breath when their relationship was titled as a simple friendship. H.G. had deserved her chance at normalcy (well as normal as a woman displaced in time old could get), but Myka couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. H.G. had walked away so easily and found something… something Myka feared she would never find. And slowly her fears were proving to be true. Myka wanted to scream at the woman. Ask her how she couldn't see she was breaking Myka's heart. But something always stopped her.

Standing in the moonlight on the front porch, Myka wanted more. She wanted more than just fleeting goodbyes and stolen glances. She wanted more than the uncertainty Helena G. Wells always left her behind with.

She knocked on the door and seconds later she met the eyes of the raven-haired haired author. She smiled as if she had been expecting her.

"Myka"

"Helena"

Helena came forward and hugged the younger woman. Myka felt complete for a moment before Helena broke away from the embrace.

"Come in"

"No. Meet me at that diner on the corner of Mayfield and 51st in 20"

Helena raised her eyebrows but nodded.

Myka picked the booth furthest away from people. She wanted to be alone. Just her and H.G. Bering and Wells.

Helena entered exactly twenty minutes later.

"Hi"

"Hello, darling. I trust you need my help on an artifact?"

"No this is more… personal"

"You look quite pale? Are you doing alright?"

"No. Not really. No… Helena. No. I've missed you" Myka bit her lip to stop herself from crying, she didn't want Helena to see that. She couldn't.

"Myka, dear, you're scaring me"

"You just. You let go so easily. How could you Helena? How could you just walk away and not even bother to tell me. How can you just play house while- while"

_I'm dying, _Myka thought, _You're breaking my heart_, she wanted to say. There was so much left unsaid. So much that needed and yet somehow they always managed to skirt around it.

"Myka"

"Helena when my physical came back I didn't know what to do. The only person I wanted to tell was you and you were here- here taking the whole Emily Lake persona to heart. I needed you. From the first time you pulled a gun at me I felt a spark between us and I can't help but feel that you saw that too. And we've always danced around it but that's okay now. Now, I need you to be my friend now. Helena I- I'm sick." Myka laughed but it didn't reach her eyes, it never did anymore "It's ridiculous really. Ovarian cancer. So, they'll probably pluck out my ovaries, chop of my breasts to be sure, pump me full of meds and that's that. Helena I need you"

"Myka…" Helena gasped and came forward to hold Myka's hand. "I'm so sorry"

"I'm going home. Come with me"

"I- Why me?"

Myka knew that answer but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud. She wanted Helena… needed her.

"I tried to destroy the world, kill you on several occasions might I add. I'm no good Myka."

"That's hardly true"

"How is everyone else taking it?"

Myka looked away.

"You haven't told them? Pete? Artie? Claudia? No one?"

"I told you. I need _you. _You. Always you."

"Myka I-"

Myka stood up and began to walk away.

"You're My One, were from that first moment I laid my eyes on you. It just took me this long to admit. I was afraid but I've got nothing to lose anymore." Myka looked at the stunned woman one last time soaking in every crevice of her body lest this be their last meeting "I'll be in Denver if you decide to come"

Myka left that night. She felt childish for coming. Helena was never hers; she was never going to be. This was a silly plan from the beginning. What they had was a fantasy Myka had built up in her head. But she was also glad. She felt a weight was lifted off her chest.

Her cards were on the table.

She was in love with H.G. Wells.

_Previously:_

"Artie" Claudia stared down the old man "what's up with Myka?"

"I don't know"

"Artie"

"I don't know! She told me she wanted a break from all world-saving and she talked things over with Mrs. Fredrick. She never told me"

"Why would she want a break? The warehouse is her happiest place on Earth"

"I don't know, Pete. You can ask her when you see her"

"Well, you know where we're going now"

Artie raised his eyebrows.

"Pete and I here are taking a little detour to visit our ex-resident-psychopath"

"Ah… Helena"

"Aha. I trust Steve and Abigail can hold down the fort"

They took a flight straight to Emily Lake and got a head start on Myka.

"Helena" Pete waved.

"Hey crazy lady" Claudia hugged her.

"Claudia. Pete." Helena smiled "What artifact are we hunting today?"

"Myka"

She chuckled. "I'm sorry, I don't follow"

"She left the warehouse"

"Did I do something again?" she cocked an eyebrow.

"No. But we believe she's coming to you"

"Why?"

"Gosh! For an evil, genius, psychopath who almost brought on an ice age you sure are thick headed"

"Well, that's not very nice of you"

"What Claudia mean is, how have you not noticed?"

"Honestly I'm a little lost guys"

"She left to warehouse and she's on her way here. She left her happiest place to find you" Pete shrugged. "You're her one. The one"

"She loves you! Honestly woman and here we thought you were brilliant or something!"

Helena blushed.

"She does?"

**Well that's all then. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Thank you all for the amazing response! So here's another one. R&R.**

Sometimes Helena wished she had never done all those things that landed her in the bronze sector. Then she would never have found herself displaced in time, in a new world, with new people but the same old quest to destroy the world. But standing there in the wake of Myka's confession Helena knew she would do it all over again in a heartbeat just so she could end up here, with that woman. But Helena saw something new in the young woman's eyes as she stood up and left the diner, the wind sweeping her dark curls. Helena saw a haunted a look that had stolen away the spark that usually lit them up. And she knew she had to go to Denver.

Standing out in front of the cozy bookstore Helena felt like she was returning home. Myka, she realized, had become a home of sorts. The jingling of the bell at the door, the warm inventing smell of books and the lone figure standing at the other end of the shop only made her want to throw her things down, grab the other woman and never let go. She smiled as the realization took her unaware, she needed Myka more then she needed the air in her lungs. She had just been running away more from herself than anything else when she became Emily Lake.

Helena paused waiting for the other woman to notice her.

Myka didn't want to turn around lest it be a dream that would crumble if she did. She didn't want to turn around and be wrong. But then familiar warm scent of the Victorian woman and the feeling that always sent a chill down Myka's spine forced her to turn.

And there she was. Smiling and all. That smile that could always make everything inside Myka turn to mush. The smile that always forced her to forgive the charming woman's unspeakable acts. She came.

"You came" were Myka's first words. And as she choked on tears she felt a foreign force take over and pull her toward the raven haired woman.

"Did you doubt it for a second?" the calm, cool, entirely too confident tone of her voice made Myka's insides melt away.

Myka bit her lip. She was crying. She didn't want to cry.

The edges of Helena's mouth rose ever so slightly as she whispered "Darling, you have an unnerving sort of control over me. Myka, I am wholly and irrevocably in love with you and nothing in this world could change that. Unknowingly I crossed through the very barriers of time and space to find you. I'm not losing you to this silly disease. I will save you"

There was a tone of finally to her words. As if the fact that she had set her mind to it would make the impossible possible, after all they had seen too much of the impossible for the word to carry any weight anymore.

"I love you, Myka" she brushed her hand against Myka's cool cheek, "I love you soo much I don't know what to do with it"

Myka stared at her torn between relief, joy and a certain sadness, "Why did you never say so?"

"Because darling, like I said once we're destined to meet at gun point. When you pulled that gun in my hand to your forehead I couldn't breathe for a moment because I was afraid if I did I would pull that trigger by mistake. Every time we meet somehow you end up at the other end on my gun and that love, hurts me more than it does you"

Myka shook her head and laughed wryly, "Then stop trying to kill us all dammit!"

Helena bowed her head slightly and Myka suddenly felt comfortable and complete. There she was, her Helena. The woman she had tried to unlove and failed so miserably. She was glad for the latter.

Helena smiled and Myka felt her breath hitch for a second because she couldn't believe that that beautiful, ethereal woman was there. Right in front of her. Her H.G. Wells, the author, the inventor, the time traveler, the twisted psychopath who tried to destroy the world, the woman she loved so much she couldn't think straight.

Myka Ophelia Bering in her pathetic, fading state felt complete. She wanted to laugh out at the irony.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Well, last night's episode was a bit of a disappointment. No Helena again, but have no fear fan-fiction is here! :P**

**Last chapter; here goes: **

"Well don't you all look like someone's dying," Myka laughed at her feeble attempt at lightening up the mood "Seriously people?"

Helena smiled apologetically, "Darling, why don't we leave the jokes to Pete and Claudia, yes?"

Myka stuck out her tongue at the woman but was thankful. Helena was the only one who made her feel like herself anymore. Myka had been reduced to a mere shadow of herself and she was trying her best to hold on, everyone walking on egg shells around her didn't make that any easier. She was losing Agent Bering too fast too soon.

In the month that followed her confession to Helena things had progressed at an alarming rate. Helena, as promised, didn't tell anyone at the warehouse but they found out anyway. Only days after they met up in Denver Pete and Claudia found them in a bit of a compromising situation which they laughed about for a while. Steve and Artie followed as soon as the news reached them.

She remembered the flash of fury across Pete's face when she told him.

"You should have told me sooner" he said.

"I thought you were my best friend" he said.

Myka calmly accepted his outburst. He was losing a friend, she would have felt the same had the roles been reversed.

Helena had done her best to contain the situation but when all six people were crammed into one small bookshop Myka knew there was no way to keep them from answers, real answers.

She remembered the expectant eyes, all looking at her intently. All expect Helena's. Helena stood beside Myka, her hand rubbing circles against Myka's back. Had Helena not been there Myka would have broken into sobs. She realized she needed the woman by her side more than she ever thought she would.

_Cancer, _the word still seemed like a lie to Pete. He was hoping someone would jump out with cameras and scream; we got you! But no one laughed. And there were no cameras. This was as real as it got; his best friend lying in bed doing her best to put on good show but he could see. He could see how much it took out of her just to sit and laugh at breakfast, or go for a short walk. Myka was getting worse at much faster rate than any of them begun to grasp.

Everyone had formed a new routine. Artie, Helena, Pete, Claudia spent their days and the better parts of their nights hunched over books, computers and artifact manifests trying to find a cure, Steve took care of the pings all on his own. Often one of them would fly across the world to get something only to be disappointed, leaving all hope shattered.

Even Mrs. Fredrick dropped by one evening and even though she said they should all go back to the warehouse and let Myka have some peace, the uncharacteristic emotion behind her eyes betrayed her. She had grown rather fond of the agent. She wanted to help her just as much as the others did, which is why she left them to their own devices lending Steve a hand every now and then.

Myka lay in the hospital bed exactly a month after she had left the warehouse.

She smiled at Artie, "My vacation's up, sorry can't make it to work"

Artie patted her, it took everything in him not to break down in tears.

She looked at everyone around her. She never thought she would find this many people who loved her so much and she loved them back just as much. "You should all go back, there are people that can be saved"

Pete shook his head, slammed his fist against the door and left the room.

Myka's voice had become weaker, much like everything else about her. She did her best to look stronger but as everyone but Helena left the room she let the pieces of her façade fall.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Helena cupped her face and kissed her. She moved Myka to side of the hospital bed and got in beside her. She hugged the crying woman doing her best to hold it all in. She would be no good to anyone if she fell apart. She didn't realize when, but Myka fell asleep.

Helena checked her pulse to make sure… she had to make sure. She did that more often now; every time she found Myka asleep. She had to check to know. The frail young woman could go at any time and Helena didn't want her to be alone what it happened. It was unfair. Myka was young, she had so much left to do, so much life in her. If she could Helena would trade places with her in a heartbeat.

Helena paced across the room, her nails digging into her flesh. Pain was good. Pain kept her grounded.

Myka looked up at Helena, in her eyes tears mixed with confusion and desperation; something Helena had never seen there before. She held her hand up for Helena to see the clump of hair in her fist.

"And here I was hoping I'd at least look pretty when dead"

Helena bit her lip as tears threatened to spill out. She kissed Myka on her cold damp cheek.

"You'll always be gorgeous to me, love"

The days that followed were the worst. Chemo sucked the life out of the once vivacious woman. Myka felt hollow. Everyone did their best to keep it together; sometimes they daren't breathe too loud in fear. Myka hated that. She hated being treated as fragile.

It had been 38 days since she came to Denver, 9 since they were in the hospital. The place that had begun to feel like a home, only in the most twisted sense. Helena could almost feel the mocking irony of the situation.

Everyone was out getting coffee, thier sustenance. Everyone but Helena, she never left Myka's side anymore. She was too afraid of letting to woman take her last breathe alone or surrounded by strangers.

"I love you," Myka whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

A sudden shock passed through her body and then she stiffened. The light in her eyes vanished replaced by hollowness and Helena felt everything inside her fall to dust.

She was gone.

Myka was gone.

Dead.

Helena was caught between a violent sob and a heart wrenching scream and tears cascaded down her pale skin. This wasn't happening again. She wasn't going to lose her. She refused to go through that pain again.

Helena pushed her hands against Myka's still chest trying to shove life into the woman. She pushed harder, she punched, she hit. Helena had lost all form of composure she had held on to for far too long as everything came charging at her all at once, all the emotions she had so skillfully kept at bay.

Artie and Claudia came rushing in and pulled her away from the body.

Claudia tried to soothe the hysteric woman but she didn't know how. She was at a loss for words. Myka was like her big sister. Myka was dead. This had to be a dream. And yet the almost colorless body that lay before her proved it was anything but.

Artie close Myka's eyes and stood staring at her for a moment. It was true, at Warehouse 13 there was no way to leave unscathed. Though he had always imagined going out first leaving Myka in his stead.

Helena chuckled in between sobs. "Cancer," she scoffed "Artie-"

She wanted to say so much. She could say so much. But the relentless tears pouring out caused her to choke on her words. _This is an artifact yes, what artifact makes you go through the worst kind of pain you can imagine?_ She wondered. _Or maybe, I've just fallen into a dream_. She clenched her fists till she felt her nails break through skin and warm blood pool out. _No, that is unlikely. Think Helena, think, you old fool!_ She wanted to hit her head against a wall. This was not real. Even Pete wasn't there; surely Pete would want to see his best friend. But he wasn't there, so there was no way this could be real. Right?

And then Pete came in. He looked like a mess. Only worse. "You promised we'd go out together," he whispered, "You lied, Mykes" He hesitated. He didn't look at the body. That wasn't Myka, he couldn't, wouldn't let that be the last image he had of her. The body lying in that hospital bed was a mere shadow of the woman he used to know.

"No!" Helena screamed as she ran out the room.

She refused to believe this was real.

Helena. G. Wells knew how to defy the very laws of nature and yet she was utterly helpless and more alone than ever before.

**Well, this was fun. Might start another W13 fic soon.**


End file.
